Super Macho Man
Super Macho Man has made multiple video game appearances; his first appearance was as the WVBA World Champ in the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!! in 1984. Later, he became the very last boxer to fight against in the Japan-only, limited-edition, Famicom gold cartridge game simply called Punch-Out!! Next, when Mike Tyson became the last boxer to fight against in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! and later, Mr. Dream in Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream, Super Macho Man became World Circuit Champ. His next appearance was when he became champion of the World Circuit in 1994's Super Punch-Out!! for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. In his latest appearence on Punch-Out!! (Wii), he appears as the #1 contender in the World Circuit. He is a stereotypical bodybuilder, taunting Little Mac by flexing his pectoral muscles in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, and incorporating his exercise routines into his powerful attacks in the SNES Super Punch-Out!! . His offense is similar to that of Soda Popinski with big uppercuts and hooks, except he has a different attack, his 'Super Spin Punch'. He utilizes two versions of this punch; for the first one he simply spins around 360 degrees arms outstretched and throws a quick haymaker at Little Mac. The second is a stronger one that occurs once he gets up from being knocked down; this time he moves back a bit and then keeps spinning around seemingly until Mac can no longer dodge. Like the Bull Charge of Bald Bull, this one can also floor Mac in one strike. In the picture during profile mode in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (pictured above), Super Macho Man is tanned and has grey hair. But in the actual game, he has pale skin and black hair. This inconsistency in appearance only occurs in the NES versions (due to limitations of the time). The music played for Super Macho Man in most games (also used for Von Kaiser and Great Tiger) is a quote from the classical composition "Ride of the Valkyries", though in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, it is a short piece of music remeniscent of surf music. Super Macho Man was also featured as a Hasbro action figure, in a Topps trading card series and in Valiant Comics Nintendo Comics System, appearing in the story "Fox and Hounds". Appearances ''Super-Punch-Out!!'' (1985) Super Macho Man's first appearance was as the WVBA World Champ in the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!! in 1984. He's extremely strong and uses a 360 degree punch called 'the Macho Punch' to defeat the player. This attack will knock the player out and the only way to avoid it is by ducking. He fights a lot like the other fighters except that he punches a lot more often. He'll use his Macho Punch a lot so it's a very tough fight. Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (1987–1990) In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Super Macho Man became World Circuit Champion. His attacks are very similiar to Soda popinski's as he uses the exact same punches except for his special attack Macho Spin Punch which he'll usually use two times in a row, but it doesn't require the player to duck as in all of the other Punch-Out!! games. His attacks are much slower than they were in Super Punch-Out!! but he's still a lot harder than most of the opponents in the game. In the Japanese version of the game, Super Macho Man is the last opponent as Mike Tyson wasn't an opponent in that version. Curiously, Super Macho Man has the same body as Soda Popinski . Super-Punch-Out!! (1994) He once again returned in Super Punch-Out!! as the World Circuit Champion. He's weaker than in the previous games. He attacks almost exactly like in the old games but he uses fewer ordinary attacks and more one-hit KO attacks, as well using his training programs as attacks against the player which are very hard to avoid. He is the palette swap of Masked Muscle. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Super Macho Man returned in Punch-Out!! (Wii) in the World Circuit but is for the first time ever not the world circuit champion but just the #1 of the circuit. He mostly uses attacks that take a lot of effort to avoid and do a lot of damage such as his trademark Macho Spin Punch (called clothesline in the game) which takes away about a third of Little Mac's health. He usually uses three in a row and they are all very hard to avoid but he'll always say "Super... Macho... MAN!!" and his glasses will start to glow before using it so it's detectable. In his bio, he is shown to be a popular boxer in Hollywood, constantly being followed by paparazzi and signing autographs while working out and going on dates. During battle, he even strikes a pose for his fans every now and then (even saying photo op before doing it) and Mac can earn a star if he punches him in the face while posing. It was also known that Super Macho Man was one of the people who was knocked out by Mr. Sandman during his rise to being the champion (In fact, according to his win record in Career mode, Mr. Sandman was apparantly the reason as to why he even had a loss.). He speaks with somewhat of a surfer lingo and seems to think extremely highly of himself as he thinks that he can't lose to Litte Mac. His voice is provided by Mike Inglehart. If he says "CRUNCH!!!" he will do a fast uppercut, if he grunts he will do a slow uppercut. Both attacks are rather easy to dodge if timed wisely. Instant Knockdown: * When Super Macho Man does the Triple Spin Punch, dodge the first two spins, then throw a Star Punch. Instant Knockout: * When Super Macho Man does the Triple Spin Punch, dodge the first two spins, then throw a Three-Star Punch. Infinite combo trick: After Super Macho Man finishes his triple clothesline attack, land 8 punches in a combo and when he swirls one side land an opposite jab and he will swirl to the other side and then punch him to the other side. Continue this pattern to knock him down. This trick does not work in title defense. Title Defense mode Super Macho Man returns in Title Defense to fight Little Mac once again. His appearance doesn't change that much except that his pants change color to a darker blue and his hair also changed. He has a new fighting scheme but his punches are pretty much the same as before except that he has increased attack speed and his punches do more damage. He taunts more often, but getting the star off all three taunts can requires good timing and knowing when to attack. If Super Macho Man blocks before doing a taunt, he will counter with a hook. His Macho Spin in Title Defense Mode is faster and much harder to avoid but it's still just as strong as before. He doesn't have an Instant Knockdown or Knockout in Title Defense. In the video at the beginning and the cutscenes, it is revealed that Little Mac has taken away Super Macho Man's spotlight and women (albeit reluctantly), to his consternation. Glitch: When he does his triple spin attack, instead of ducking the first time, throw a star punch. If it hits and is timed correctly he won't do anything except stand there and block your attacks until the next round. (If you want, dodge the first punch, then throw the star punch before his second punch. If timed correctly, the glitch will also occur) Exhibition challenges Contender: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Clothesline attack! # Find 3 different ways to earn Stars. # Defeat Super Macho Man in Round 1! Title defense: # Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. # Defeat Super Macho Man in Round 1 and NEVER earn a Star! # Win the fight in under 2 minutes... Quotes Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!/Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (NES): '' *"I don't smoke... but tonight, I'm gonna smoke you!" *"I work on my tan harder than I'll have to work on you!" *"My body is just so totally cool!" *"My super spin punch is totally tough!" Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) *"Make sure to stand clear while I pose for my fans." (first match) *"Fighting hurts my gorgeous body, but trashing wimps makes it all worthwhile." (rematch) *"I'll have to train a bit more. Maybe I'll start with my abs..." (endgame) Punch-Out!! (Wii): *"Are you ready? 'Cause I'm gonna put on a show!" (beginning of match) *"Make sure you get my good side....oh wait, I ONLY HAVE good sides!" (during intermission) *"Oh, these sunglasses? You can't afford THESE sunglasses. And get your hands off the ropes!" (during intermission) *"Get outta my way, it's showtime!" (before the second round in Contender) *"Yeah! YEAH! Welcome...to my world!" (after winning in Contender) *"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" (beginning of Title Defense match) *"I still... look better than you Little Mac." (during Title Defense intermission) *"When I'm done with you, no one is gonna dare take you a picture!" (during Title Defense intermission) *"Oh, NOW you love me. NOW you love Macho Man. But it's too late... maybe not! Yah! YAH! Graah!" (after winning in Title Defense) *"Stay down!" (after knocking Little Mac down) *"Pump it!" (when hooking Little Mac) *"Release the Beast!" (Title Defense attack) *"Wipe-out" (Title Defense attack) *"Crunch Time!" (Uppercut) *"Photo Up!" (Contender taunt) *"Flex it!" (Title Defense taunt) *"Feel the burn!" (Title Defense taunt) *"Work it!" (Title Defense taunt) *"Bogus!" (After dodging his attack) *"Dude?!" (After dodging his attack) *"No!" (After dodging his attack) *"Ma-cho!" (Successful clothesline) *"Nice try!" (After dodging Mac's star punch) *"Super, Macho, MAN!" (Before The Macho Spin Punch) Doc Louis Tips *''"Alright, alright, alright! Super Macho Man's fame and fortune is over, baby! Let's turn his Hollywood face into a horror film, baby!"'' *''"When you're done with this sucka, Mac baby, he's really gonna need his sunglasses!"'' *''"This is the big show, Mac! This is the big show, baby! Super Macho Man loves the spotlight! When he starts posing for his fans, something big is coming!"'' *''"Ok kid, listen up. When Super Macho Man starts spinning, you're not gonna be able to dodge out of his way. Stay on top of your game, son!"'' *''"Let's give this goose a gander. Show the fans why they oughta cheer for Little Mac!"'' *''"You stole his spotlight. Now steal his thunder! Let's show the world why you're the champ, Mac!"'' *''"You stole his spotlight, Mac. Now steal his thunder! Let's show the whole world why you're the best!"'' *''"How you feel, son? How you feelin'? Super Macho Man's spinning uppercuts can be mighty nasty. You dodge the wrong way, you're gonna get hit."'' *''"Hey, Little Mac baby. You feeling alright? You look a little kinda dizzy. Listen, Super Macho Man loves to spin. He oughta be a figure skater."'' *''"Let's go, Mac baby. Dig deep, his spinning clothesline is nasty. You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast, Mac!"'' *''"Super Macho Man is down and out, baby! I saw him sweeping up last night at the chocolate bars convention!"'' *''"Lights! Cameras! KNOCKOUT, baby! Super Macho Man is cruisin' for a bruisin'! Hit him so hard to knock him into next Thursday!"'' Trivia *In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, despite being in the fame of the ladies and paparazzi, Super Macho Man doesn't seem to be very popular among the audience, because during his cutscenes, the crowd mainly boos him, even when he wins the match. During Title Defense Mode, he tries to get himself under the spotlight, but once he gets under it, the light moves away from him. However, if you lose to SMM, he moves away from the spotlight twice before basking in it. *Aran Ryan and Super Macho Man were both very unpopular among the audience. (Note that the audience would throw food at Aran Ryan and Super Macho Man, likely in Title Defense Mode) *In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, Super Macho Man is known for the phrase "Release the Bogus!". This is because in Title Defense mode, he would shout "Release the Beast!", the "Beast" part, however, would only be said if the blow landed. If any of his punches were dodged, Super Macho Man would sometimes say "Bogus!". If this punch in particular was dodged, on an uncommon occasion he would say the famous line. When members of YouTube who play Punch-Out!! heard this phrase, they quickly saw the humorous side of things, and the line rose to fame. Alternately, "Release the dude!" has been seen, albeit not as frequently, as a reference to The Dude from The Big Lebowski. *Super Macho Man is known to be a stereotypical bodybuilder. However, in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, he doesn't appear to be a bodybuilder. (possibly due to the limitations of the NES, he was a recolor of Soda Popinski to save space on the cartidge) *For unknown reasons, despite the fact that he had lost against Mr. Sandman in the championship, he still had the fame, female fangirls, and paparazzi following him, whereas after he lost against Little Mac, he seemed to have everything taken away from him. A possible reason for this is that he was expected to beat Little Mac with ease. *Many people believe that in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, Super Macho Man doesn't actually look 27 due to his gray hair and that Super Macho Man may be lying about his age (which was not uncommon among celebrities of the past). There are several theories about this: a) he has a rare genetic condition in which he developed gray hair at an early age, b) he's naturally silver- or platinum-blond, c) he colors his hair gray for reasons known only to him, or d) he really is lying about his age. *Due to his almost obsessive desire to try and get under the spotlight in TD and trying to take pictures of himself in-between rounds, Super Macho Man may have a form of Histronic Personality Disorder. *In Punch-Out Wii, Super Macho Man is, along with Mr. Sandman, the only character in Contender Mode to have a changed record, from 35-0 to 35-1. The one loss was to Mr. Sandman, who had no losses. He also gains a second loss in TD mode, much like Mr. Sandman in earlier games. *In Sandman's bio, it is shown that Super Macho Man loses to Mr. Sandman. However, Sandman actually seems to be getting applause when he beats Super Macho Man, unlike the other boxers (although whether they didn't applaud Sandman for beating the other fighters is unknown, since the only time we even see their reaction to Sandman's winning, positive or negative, is after he beats Super Macho Man.). Also, along with Aran Ryan and Bald Bull, he was in the middle of a punch when Sandman knocked him out. *Super Macho Man uses the Southpaw boxing stance. This may show that he is left handed as real life boxers who use this stance tend to be left handed. *In Title Defense, he is the only opponent in the entire game to not have an instant-knockdown opportunity nor an instant-knockout opportunity. *Super Macho Man's Title Defense appearance is similar to that when he appeared in Super Punch-Out!! (SNES). *As with Don Flamenco, Super Macho Man is popular with the ladies, but the audience dislike Super Macho Man and like Don Flamenco. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters